In the Name of Love
by Norivana
Summary: After the 4th Great Ninja War, Naruto becomes Hokage and Sasuke the ANBU captain. Years later things seem perfectly fine, until a certain incident changes everything. What will happen to the two love birds? SasuNaru. OC's.
1. Not an Ordinary Day

Welcome one and welcome all to my fanfic! \(^-^)/ For those of you who have read my other fanfic, A Moment to Remember, the style is completely different. I like this way a lot more on top of that :P Anyways, Please enjoy the first chapter \(^-^)/

***Disclaimer*** I do not own any part, finger, limb or organ of Naruto and his companions.

***Warning* **I have oc's in here so yeah...I hope you like them though c:

**Chapter 1: Not an ordinary day**

Naruto paced across the field, constantly looking at the dirt path. He shouldn't be this worried, he was only waiting for his three newly assigned students to arrive. Sighing, the blonde sat down on one of the many rocks that littered the clearing. It wasn't like it was hard to find the place. Most if not all the ninjas knew about the place, so surely his students hadn't gotten lost...right? Sighing again, Naruto stood up and began pacing. He was nervous, not only was this his first team that he was assigned since becoming hokage -he's only been hokage for 5 months and he's been overwhelmed by work!- but he was also seeing his daughter. Yes his daughter that he hasn't seen in 10 years. He hated it, but the village didn't approve of his relationship. Well, not the village more like the elders, but what they said the village said...right? They deemed it, to put into shorter terms, unrealistic for the future Hokage.

"Hokage-sama?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. In front of him stood three figures. On the far left stood a girl with blonde hair that cascaded around her shoulders. Her blonde hair framed her face beautifully. She stared at Naruto with black orbs, the same black orbs that he himself loved. Yes his teme's black orbs.

_Yuki Uchiha_ Naruto thought mentally, slightly smiling.

A black cloth similar to what Kakashi wore covered her nose and mouth. Her black forehead protector hung loosely around her neck. The blonde girl wore a gray fish net shirt that reached her midriff, exposing her stomach. A short black skirt with slits down the side rested on her hips and wrapping could be seen underneath. Black ninja shoes went all the way up to just past her knees. The blonde girl narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, her red sleeveless jacket swishing as she did. Smiling Naruto turned his attention to the middle ninja.

Slightly taller than Yuki, the boy stood with his arms behind his back. His light brown hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, with a few long strands that framed his face. He stared at Naruto with pale eyes. Grinning, Naruto took note of the red triangles that adorned the brunettes face.

_Natsu Hyuga...who would of though that Hinata and Kiba would hook up?_

The brunette wore a tight short sleeve white shirt, with his black forehead protector wrapped around his right bicep. He wore typical navy blue ninja pants and blue ninja shoes. The pale eyes of the boy slid over to his left and Naruto followed grinning on who he saw. Right next to Natsu was his foster child, Tsukiko Mizushima.

The girl had brown hair that cascaded around her shoulder and bangs that covered her forehead. She stared back at Naruto with gray blue eyes. Her black forehead protector hung loosely around her neck. A white, short sleeved shirt hugged her body. The shirt exposed her chest and midriff but her chest was bound by wrapping. A short blue slanted skirt hung on her hips with more wrapping underneath the skirt. Knee high black ninja shoes hugged her legs and her right arm had a black half glove. Grinning, Naruto nodded at each kid.

"Yo! I'm Naruto the hokage and your team leader!" The blonde said placing his hands on his hips.

"We already know that. Plus your orange hokage coat gives it away." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! Don't be mean to our sensei!" Tsukiko growled glaring at Yuki.

"Tch." Yuki glared right back.

"You two remind me of my days as a kid," Naruto beamed. "Anyways we are going to answer some simple questions so I can know you better!" He glanced at each of his students to make sure they were ready for his questions before he continued. "Alrighty! First one: Name! Simple and easy. Number two: Goals! And lastly...likes and dislikes!" Clapping his hands together, Naruto turned to Yuki. "You first!"

"Tch Fine," Yuki mumbled. "Name: Yuki Uchiha. Goals: To gain power and become strong," Naruto flinched slightly at the answer "and likes? Power. Anything that relates to gaining power such as training. Also cats. Oh and ramen. Dislikes? Wolves. Damn beasts. And lazy people."

Naruto slowly nodded then turned to Natsu.

"My name is Natsu Hyuga," The brunette started, "My goal is to become an ANBU member one day. I like training. Also Ramen is my favorite food," Naruto grinned. He was definitely going to like these kids. "I hate insects and power seekers." Natsu's eyes glanced over at Yuki, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Well," Naruto turned to his last student as Tsukiko pipped up "You already know me, but since these two only know my name I will answer the questions! The name's Tsukiko Mizushima! My goal...I don't think I have one at the moment really. I just want to be a great ninja!" The brunette tapped her chin in thought "Well I love sweets and thanks to Naruto-sensei I love ramen! Those are the best damn things ever. I hate insects and training."

"If you want to be a great ninja you have to like training." Yuki replied casually.

"Not true!" The brunette barked back.

Natsu sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"Please don't be so loud Tsukiko." He murmured

"S-sorry." The brunette blushed slightly, turning away from the male.

Naruto watched the scene unfold, a smirk forming on his face. He definitely is going to like these kids, especially since he can get two of them together.

"Ok kiddos! We are going to do a test!" Naruto said clapping his hands together.

"What kinds of test?" Yuki asked curiously, her left eyebrow raising.

"Is it going to be that one test that Kakshi-sensei did for you?" Tsukiko said enthusiastically.

Grinning Naruto nodded his head.

"And what is the purpose of this test?" Natsu asked cautiously.

"To see if you're worth my time." The blonde watched as his students silently took in the information.

"Wait so...if we don't pass it you wont be our sensei anymore?!" Tsukiko blurted out.

Once again Naruto nodded his head. "It's a simple test though. You should pass with flying colors."

"What's the test then?" The young blonde crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes at the older blonde.

Naruto grinned reaching into his pocket and pulling out two battered silver bells which were tied together by a red string.

"Take the bells from me by the end of the day."

"Wait...there's only two bells though..." Natsu observed.

"I didn't say all three of you would pass." Naruto shrugged, grinning mentally.

He was excited to have his students undergo the same test that he himself took when Team 7 just formed. He was curious to see if they could figure out what the test really was about. All three were smart, but would they be able to see the real meaning of the test? Hopefully because he would hate to turn down this bunch.

"When do we start?" Yuki said snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Now. Use whatever means to get the bells." Naruto smirked as he took a step away from the trio.

Tsukiko looked over at Natsu and Yuki who nodded at her. The brunette and blonde take off running on either side of Naruto, circling him each having a kunai drawn. Natsu charged at Naruto who in turn side stepped away from the brunette. The young boy quickly turned on his heels, racing towards the older blonde again. Once again Naruto side stepped the brunette with ease. Out of the corner of the blonde's eyes he could see an object flying towards his head in which he quickly grabbed just before reaching his face.

"Oh come on youngsters I know you can do better." Naruto smirked, lazily glancing at the now still students.

A growl emitted from Yuki throat and she charged at Naruto. The blonde let the girl swipe at him a couple of times with her kunai before he grabbed her wrist.

"Tisk tisk. I know you can do better. You are an Uchiha and I know what they are capable of." Yuki narrowed her eyes at the older blonde.

"You know my father?" She growled.

"Didn't he tell you? We were teammates back in the day." Naruto replied with a smile.

Yuki scowled slightly but it slowly turned into a smirk.

"You loose sensei!"

Naruto snapped his head around and nearly slapped his forehead. Of course! The other two used Yuki as a distraction to grab the bells. With a sigh, Naruto released the young Uchiha's hand and walked over the other students who stood off to the side, each holding a bell. Yuki followed, a scowl evident on her face.

"Does that mean that Yuki doesn't pass?" Tsukiko asked sorrowfully.

Naruto shook his head and all three looked at him in confusion.

"The test was to see if you can work as a team...and you three definitely can! Much better than when I joined my team might I add," Ruffling Tsukiko's hair, the blonde smiled "Which means you three pass!"

"Naruto that's not how the test is supposed to go."

The blonde sighed as a puff a smoke appeared and slowly dispersed revealing his former sensei, Kakashi Hatake. The silver haired man smiled...or what seemed like a smile since only his eyes showed his emotion. It was always hard to figure out what the man was feeling and to top it off no one has seen his face. The older male leaned against one of the boulders staring at the blonde's students. The three kids stared intently at the man, each have heard a lot about him, but still were unsure what to make of him. He screamed pervert...but he seemed like such a nice man. Naruto puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"They worked together. Which was the meaning of the test!" The blonde replied staring intently at the older male.

"True...but you have to make it seem like they wont pass at all!" Kakashi said turning his head slightly to look at his superior.

"Tck. Either way we would of passed. He's such an idiot he wouldn't even realize the bells were gone." Yuki stated leaning against a boulder, arms crossed.

"Hey don't call our sensei an idiot!" Tsukiko barked turning to face the younger blonde.

"I state the facts," The blonde said glancing at the brunette through the corner of her eyes. "Just like you aren't a good ninja at all."

"Take that back!" The brunette shouted.

Kakashi chuckled staring at the two anger infused girls.

"Reminds me of you and Sasuke when Team 7 just formed."

Naruto turned his attention away from his students and stared at his old teacher.

"Yeah..."

"How is Sasuke by the way."

Naruto blushed slightly staring at his feet.

"Ah good. He's been busy with Yuki and ANBU stuff that I haven't been able to talk to him much. Then again I've been just as busy."

Kakashi nodded, smiling.

"Don't worry you'll get your time together. I have to go, meeting up with Iruka," The silver haired male sighed "He said he would have my head if I'm late again."

Grinning Naruto nodded his head. "See you later."

And with a small wave, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke. Sighing, Naruto turned to his students. Yuki now sat on a struggling Tsukiko while Natsu rubbed his temples on the side.

"Yuki off." Natsu said opening one eye to look at the young blonde.

"Tch."

With a flick of her hair, she stood up and stalked over to a boulder where she glared at her teammates. The female brunette stood up, dusting off her clothes, shooting a glare over at the young blonde. Naruto walked over to his students smiling.

"Well, today you are dismissed! I have matters to attend to. We will meet here tomorrow for our first meeting at 9. Alrighty?" The blonde looked at each of his students who nodded slowly. Smiling he gave a small wave and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Yuki rubbed her temples as Tsukiko and Natsu talked. She was having a bad day. To begin, her father yelled at her for no apparent reason, He apologized explaining that I was just stress from all the work that he's had in the last month, but she didn't believe one word. Next she was put on a team with Tsukiko, the laziest person the blonde has laid eyes on. She hated lazy people with a passion. Yuki knew that she might have been good friends with Tsukiko if she were in different conditions though. The village elders always had an eye on her and her father, for reasons unknown to her. She expected it had to do with the fact that her father had defected from the village before, but he had told her that they had forgiven him for it. She didn't understand, if he was forgiven why the constant watch on them? Because of it she had to watch who she became friends with (No one really. Most of her class annoyed her.) or who she was around. So basically, she became the "outcast". Everyone ignored her because she ignored them. Yuki's father constantly scolded her for it, telling her that he didn't want her to become like him. Yuki sighed and stretched. Her two other teammates were gone so she took it as her time to leave.

She crossed the clearing quickly and made her way into town. Walking amongst the crowd, Yuki glanced around. She would occasionally catch a stare from the villagers. Sighing, she continued walking. She was used to it. She never knew why they would stare at her, but she suspected it had to do with her family. Not her father though, her mother. Her father told her that her mom left, but them right after saying that he would mumble something that she couldn't hear and stalk off. Yuki furrowed her eyebrows together. The one thing that bugged her most was the fact on how close her father and her new...sensei...were. She never knew that the hokage knew her father on a personal level. The fact that bugged her the most was how he had looked at her with pride laced into his eyes. Pride and love. She also had the same hair color as her sensei.

_No, it's just a coincidence._ She thought reassuring her.

It had to be a coincidence...right?

Yuki continued walking through the village, stopping at one of the local shops to admire the flowers. Smiling she stepped in. Her dark eyes scanned the shop, taking in every flower that decorated the small shop. The blonde walked through some lilacs, heading straight towards a red flower. She smiled inspecting it.

_Very pretty..._

"May I help?"

Yuki would of jumped had she not felt the presence of a person before they spoke. The young blonde turned around and smiled at the woman who stood before. She was very pretty, Yuki realized. The woman's long bleach blonde hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail. Long bangs covered her right eye and a pale blue eye stared back at the blonde. She wore a simple purple dress with a light tan apron over it. Smiling, Yuki nodded her head.

"Can I have an order of these..."

"Geraniums."

"Yeah. Can I have an order of the Gernaniums?"

"Of course! A dozen or two?"

"One dozen please."

"And what color?"

The blonde's eyes slid back over to the flowers.

"Half red and half white, please." She finally said looking back over to the woman.

"Alrighty. I'll be back in a moment." The woman turned and walked to the back of the room before coming back with a plastic cone shape object.

She silently grabbed the flowers, inspecting each one before placing it in the plastic cone. Finally she grabbed a red ribbon from a pocket on her apron and tied it around the flowers. Smiling she handed it back to Yuki who smiled back at her taking it from her hands.

"Thank you. How much is it?" The young blonde asked

"Oh don't worry about it sweetie! It's on the house! Tell your father I said hi!" The woman smiled widely

"You know my father too?" Yuki asked furrowing her eyebrows together

_How come I never knew how many people knew father? And how come he never told me about them?_

"Oh I used to have the biggest crush on him when we younger! He always had us fangirls falling for him," She giggled and slightly blushed "But he had his eye for someone else."

Yuki raised her eyebrow at this. Someone else? Who caught her fathers attention? Was it her mother or-? Shaking her head she smiled up at the older blonde. "What's your name so I can tell him you said hi?" She asked politely

"Oh I forgot! My name is Ino." Ino smiled brightly

"I'll make sure to tell him you said hi," Yuki smiled giving a small wave as she turned and walked towards the entrance of the shop.

"Alright! Have a nice day!" Ino called out to her before she exited the shop.

Yuki walked slowly towards her home. The sun had just gotten to it's highest point which meant not much of a crowd in the village. The young girl sighed scratched the back of her head She was so confused. How could her father not tell her he has close relationships with people in the village? He always talked about the village with a scowl on his face, she still doesn't know why he stayed captain of the ANBU if he hated the village so much. So many questions filled her head, but she knew the only way to get them answered is if she went to her father. As she neared her house she noticed the lights off. Usually her father would clumsily forget to turn off one light. The blonde walked faster furrowing her eyebrows. When she came to her door she could hear a slightly grunt.

_What the hell?_

The young girl slowly opened up the door. Inside was pitch black. She dared not open the door too much. Just in case an intruder was inside her house. Silently Yuki reached her hand to find the light switch that was right next to the door. Flicking it on she gasped, dropping her flowers to the ground.

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he pulled his blonde on top of him. They laid on a couch inside his spotless house. Naruto had appeared out of nowhere, saying he had just finished his session with his new team. They had talked, mostly about work then Naruto brought up Yuki. He had mentioned about having her on his team but all the Uchiha's thoughts were lost as he had stared at his blonde. That's when he attack the other. Not in intent to harm, oh no more like to fill his craving. They hadn't seen each other in months, hadn't touched each other in what seemed like even longer. Naruto had accepted it. They kissed furiously seeming to devour each others lips. Sasuke had pulled the blonde towards the couch which was how they ended in the position they were in now.

Sasuke pulled off the blonde's shirt hurriedly, quickly discarding his own at the same time. Naruto stared at him with lust filled eyes, which made the Uchiha grin.

_God he's so hot._

Sasuke leaned up, capturing the blonde's lips in his own. They nipped at each others bottom lip until Naruto opened his mouth, inviting the Uchiha to explore his cavern. Their tongues intertwined, battling for dominance. Sasuke slowly slid his hands up and down the blonde's chest, occasionally going over his perked nipples. Naruto's breath would hitch each time. The Uchiha smirked each time. When he went over it again he smiled as he felt Naruto's breath hitch again, then grunted when he felt Naruto body's grind slightly against his. The blonde laid in straddled over his hips and the grind and been right on his hard on. Sasuke moved his hands down to the blonde's ass, squeezing them tight. Naruto grunted slightly, causing the Uchiha to smirk. He heard a slight sound from the main door, but dismissed it as his imagination. His daughter shouldn't be coming home anytime soon.

Then the lights flashed on.

The two detached their lips to turn their head at the intruder. Sasuke felt Naruto's body tense and he himself tensed. Standing in the doorway stood his daughter with her mouth hanging open.

_Shit._

Yuki stared in disbelief. Sure in the back of her mind she had almost expected that this might have been the case, but to experience it first hand? Now _that_ was a different story. Yuki closed her gaping mouth and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes and the older men who laid on top of each other on the living room couch.

"Care to explain?" She asked. Hm, she sounded like a mother scolding her children

"I-I uhh..." Naruto stammered quickly getting off her father. Her father in turn sat up, continuing to stare at her.

"It's exactly what you think Yuki." Naruto stared at Sasuke, disbelief evident on his face.

"So you're gay?" She asked leaning to the side. Now _that_ she was hoping was wrong. Maybe Naruto had forced himself onto her father?

"Yes." Guess not.

Sighing Yuki rubbed her temples. She thought she was going to be able to go home and have a normal day there, guess life had other plans.

"And when did you plan on telling me this father?" She asked glancing up at her father he just stared at her with an emotionless face.

"When the time came. It was irrelevant until now." Sasuke replied calmly. Naruto fidgeted on the couch beside him.

"I-I uh...should probably get going...you know hokage duties..." Naruto shot up grabbing his discarded shirt and cloak. He turned around facing the two Uchiha's who were clearly having a stare off. "Uhh...I'll see you tomorrow Yuki. Bright in early. And come see me in my office later Sasuke..."

The two Uchiha's nodded and Naruto sighed vanishing in a puff of smoke. Sasuke sighed as soon as he vanished and patted the couch beside him. Yuki slowly walked over and sat down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Is he my..." Yuki didn't know what to say. Her mother? Naruto was clearly a guy. She heard her father sigh.

"It's complicated...he is your...other father. But your mother she uh..." Her father was lost for words and the only time he was like that was when it was related to something sad.

"She died?"

"Yeah..."

They sat in silence for several more minutes before Yuki stood up and walked over the doorway. Grabbing the dropped flowers, she turned and walked towards her bedroom. She stopped right next to the couch glancing over at her father who sat there staring at the wood floor.

"Ino says hi."

Sasuke turned and looked at her for a split second before returning his gaze back onto the floor.

"Hn."

Yuki sighed turning and walking towards her room. Today was definitely not an ordinary day.

* * *

Naruto sighed leaning against his chair in his office. He had told Sasuke to meet him in his office but he wasn't so sure that it was a good idea...especially since Yuki had seen them. They had agreed that they weren't going to tell her yet. Not until they could figure out a way for the elders to be fine with it. Naruto groaned and laid his head on the wooden desk. He hated it. Just everything, but mostly the damn elders. They made everything so difficult. Why couldn't they just him and Sasuke live in peace? All they wanted was a family and they couldn't have that. Because "it's not what a respectable hokage would do". But in reality, they were just against it. They thought it was wrong, a demons work. Groaning again the blonde hit his head against the desk.

_**Easy there, Naruto.  
**_  
The blonde almost jumped out of his chair when he heard the voice but relaxed when he realized who it was.

_'Damn, Kurama! You scared the shit out of me! And where have you been?'_

_**Sleeping.**_

Naruto growled scowling. _"Sleeping? Really? And you didn't see ANY of that ruckus?'_

_**Hmm, bits and pieces. What are you two going to do about Yuki?**_

_'So you were paying attention!?'_

_**Kit, I didn't say I was awake since you've groaning and sighing in your office.**_

Naruto growled again and lowered his head onto the desk. _'I don't know what I am going to do Kurama. She doesn't seem like she would tell anyone...but I just don't know.' _Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples.

_**Just let it all play out. Things will work out on its own just like how you were able to bring Sasuke back and convince the elders into letting him stay.**_

'_Yeah yeah..but this is different. If they catch wind of what's happening they can kick him and Yuki out as well as take away my hokage title.'_

_**Do you honestly think that they would do that? Everyone is comfortable with having him walk around the village, guarded yes but not constantly. He is also the captain of the ANBU. Plus why would the kick out you? You are loved by every villager.**_

_'Yeah yeah but still..."_

Naruto sighed again.

"It'll be alright."

Naruto jumped, pushing his chair into the intruder while grabbing his kunai. He turned to face the intruder, but then sighed heavily as he set down his kunai.

"Shit Sasuke! You know I can get jumpy!" Naruto sighed moving the chair away from the Uchiha.

"I didn't expect you to be this jumpy." Sasuke replied as he walked around to the front of the desk facing the now sitting blonde.

Groaning Naruto laid his head against the table extending his arms toward the Uchiha. Said Uchiha sat down and held the blonde's hands tightly.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked staring at the dark haired man.

"Just if you were her other parent. I told her you were."

"Did she ask about...?" Naruto said slowly

"Yeah..." Sasuke nodded his head. He already knew what the blonde was going to say. "I told her the truth."

"About everything?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"No. Just that she left."

Naruto slowly nodded his head and sighed again. He hated when things got complicated. He was thankful that so far nothing too complicated was thrown his way since being hokage...but he knew it wasn't going to last.

_**Just bare with it, kit. Things will turn for the better.**_

_'I liked you better when you were quiet.'_

_**But then you wouldn't be getting my great words of advice.**_

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up. We walked over to the window and watched the village as the sun slowly set. Oh how he wished that everything would be fine the next day. The blonde felt Sasuke stand behind and wrap his arms around his waist, holding him close.

"Everything will be fine," He whispered into his ear "Just wait it out."  
"You sound like Kurama." The blonde chuckled

"Has he been talking to you?" The Uchiha asked raising an eyebrow

Naruto nodded "Only since I got into the office. Said he was "sleeping." Naruto said air quoting when he said sleeping.

_**Because I was!**_

Naruto chuckled again and leaned against the other. They stood like that for a while watching the sun set in the small village. They watched as the villagers slowly walked home and the lights slowly turned on in the houses. Finally Naruto pulled away from the Uchiha and walked to his desk sitting down.

"I think we should tell her." He finally said turning to look at the dark haired man, determination in his eyes.

"Are you sure? We don't know how she will react." Sasuke said crossing his arms. Sure he wanted his daughter to know about his mother, but would it be really a good idea just shortly after she had discovered him and Naruto?

"I think it's for the best," Naruto started "If we tell her everything in the beginning we won't feel like we are hiding anything from her."

"Hn." Sasuke walked over to the desk, leaning against it as he stared out the window to the village.

The question no was, _how_ would they tell her?

* * *

Tsukiko sat on one of the many boulders that littered the field. She made sure she had gotten up bright and early just in case Naruto was there early. Apparently not. The brunette stifled a yawn and picked up another pebble, tossing it into the forest. She hated waiting. She wanted to get on with the training! Sure she was lazy, but she wanted to get strong! Anything to get better than Yuki. Tsukiko frowned, throwing a pebble with a strong force. Yuki bugged her to the bones. She thought she was better than everyone else. Just because she could get the sharigan doesn't mean she was better than everyone else! Just look at Naruto-sensei! He was fast, strong _and _ the hokage! Her dad was just the ANBU captain nothing special! But the way the Naruto-sensei treated Yuki made her think otherwise. Was there something special about her? Sighing, Tsukiko picked up another pebble and chucked it into the forest.

"He's not here yet?"

Startled, the brunette fell off her rock onto her back. Groaning she picked herself up, dusting off the dirt before looking up at the voice. Yuki stood in front of her, arms crossed and an emotionless mask plastered onto her face. Tsukiko narrowed her eyes at the blonde before her, standing straighter then turning to hop back up on the rock.

"What's got your panties in a knot." Yuki scoffed

Tsukiko growled turning to face the blonde who now leaned against a boulder opposite of the brunette.

"You!" She shouted

Yuki raised an eyebrow, staring at the fuming brunette then shrugged. "Don't see why you would be upset over me."

"Just...you...ARGH!" Tsukiko chucked one of her pebbled at the blonde. The small pebble whacked her straight in the middle of her forehead. The blonde's head snapped head, hitting the boulder that she leaned against. Yuki snapped her head forward, eye full of hate. Her fists clenched up and her eyes narrowed glaring at the brunette.

"Why you little..."

The brunette squealed, hoping off the boulder and running into the forest. The blonde chased after her, her eyes screaming murder. Tsukiko ran through the forest, dodging tree's and rocks left and right. She came to a small ledge which she leaped off with ease and continued sprinting. She could her the crunch of twigs as the other girl racing to catch up to her. Tsukiko was scared. Who wouldn't be? A girl who passed with flying colors on her academy exams AND had trained with her father, the ANBU captain, was chasing after her. Not to mention her eyes had a red tint to them and were just screaming murder. So what was the brunette's options? Fight or flee. And based off the information, fleeing was the best answer. So that's what she did, for a while anyways. She felt a cold hand grab her neck and fling her back. Yuki now stood just before the brunette. She gulped and watched as the blonde stepped closer, then shoved her hard to the ground. The girl fell with a loud thump making her wince. She glanced up and watch in horror as the blonde brought her fist down to her head. Would she die here by the hands of her teammate?

"YUKI!"

The two young girls snapped there heads up as they watched Naruto-sensei walking towards them. His anger was evident in his face.

"YUKI AWAY FROM HER NOW." The blonde growled staring intently at the younger blonde.

She stepped away from her teammate and watched as the older blonde walked to the young brunette, helping her to her feet. After giving her a quick head-to-toe inspection, he turned his attention to the young blonde.

"And _what_ do you think you were doing?" The hokage growled

"She threw a pebble at me." Yuki stated plainly, a hint of fear obvious in her voice.

Naruto-sensei was scarier than Yuki. You would think that as cheerful as he was, he wouldn't be too scary. But oh how wrong that assumption was. It was like walking into the devils cave. Tsukiko had heard several stories in which people had harmed the ones he loves...they didn't quiet survive. Yes each time he had been under control by the Kyuubi, but it was still scary. Even if he has the Kyuubi under control now, he still got pretty worked up and just...murderous. From the stories the villagers say, he would have been better if he _didn't _ have the Kyuubi under control. But then again how are they to know what's better? From the same people that told those stories, most had confessed to ignoring Naruto-sensei when he was a kid! How would they know what was good or bad for him?

"And you think that it's _ok_ to chase after her with the intent to harm tremendously?" Naruto snarled his eyes slightly turning red.

Was it mentioned that there were side affects to having the Kyuubi under control? Like the fact that when he gets really angry his eyes turn red?

"She could of injured me. If the pebble was big enough she could of caused me to have a concussion. I _did_ hit my head against the boulder I was leaning on when she threw it at me." Yuki replied fear completely visible. Tsukiko observed that Yuki's legs were slightly shaking.

"But _did _she? NO." Naruto growled stepping closer to the small blonde. Yuki's eyes widened in fear watching the older male tower over her.

"Naruto."

The male snapped his head up watching as a dark figure emerged from the forest. The head of the ANBU and Yuki's father became visible as he walked closer. He stood next to his daughter, his dark eyes staring intently into the red tinted blue eyes. Naruto's face slowly calmed, the snarl fading into a frown as he looked at the two Uchiha. Standing straight, the blonde closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair. Tsukiko stepped forward, placing her hand on Naruto arm. He opened his eyes slightly, looking down at her with crystal blue eyes. Naruto heaved out a sigh and turned his attention back to the two Uchiha.

"I'm sorry Yuki. Just understand that I can get very protective of the people that I care about." Naruto said calmly.

"And what you don't care about me? Your own daughter?" Yuki replied harshly

Wait...own daughter? Isn't she Sasuke's daughter though?

"Of course I care about you...just...we don't have a bond...and..."

"Being your daughter isn't a strong enough bond, _dad." _Yuki spat put glaring at the older blonde.

"It's not that Yuki! I act on instinct not on fact! Even ask Sasuke here, he knows! My brain ran without me thinking." Naruto replied running his hands through his now disheveled hair.

"Tck." Yuki glared at Naruto then turned quickly stalking away.

Sasuke sighed and stepped forward, placing a hand lightly on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't worry it will sort itself out." Sasuke said quietly before following daughter into the forest.

Sighing, Naruto rubbed his temples.

"Naruto-sensei?" Tsukiko said softly

He turned to her and smiled warmly.

"Sorry kiddo you had to see me like that. How about some ramen?"

"Sure!" Tsukiko shouted with a grin

"Oh and Tsukiko?" Naruto said as they started walking through the forest.

"Yes Naruto-sensei?" The brunette said looking over at the male.

"There's no need to call me sensei, alright?" He replied chuckling

"Ok Naruto-sen-, Naruto!" She said correcting herself

Naruto laughed and Tsukiko laughed along with her. She smiled watching some birds fly by as they walked.

_What a strange day._

* * *

Ann that concludes my first chapter \(^-^)/ Please review!


	2. The Meeting

Yay! Chapter 2 \(^-^)/ I really like how this story is turning out. I hope you guys like it ;-;

***Disclaimer* **Yeah you know that one great manga series? Yeah Naruto. I don't own it. If I did it wouldn't be on hiatus right now. And SasuNaru would be canon

***Warning* **Just OC's in here. Sorry I made them one day and fell in love with them and just had to add them into a story ;-;

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Sasuke sat at the small wooden dining table in his house. Today he had promised Yuki to explain everything. Well, more like answer her questions. After talking to Naruto, they had agreed that it would be best to tell her what she wanted to know. It was better that way, the hurt she had in her eyes had torn the Uchiha. He hated seeing his daughter like that. It's not like they _wanted_ to keep it from her, they just weren't sure who to trust. Ok, that was a bad was to say it but there was no other way. The council was up on his ass since he came back and when they found out about their feelings...all hell broke loose. Not literally, but they were pissed. Sasuke himself never got scared but when the council decided that they couldn't be in a relationship and Naruto's reaction...just terrified the Uchiha. But there was nothing they could do, the village elders had made their decision and that was final. The two still fooled around occasionally though since it was still too dangerous. They didn't know when someone would walk in on them and in turn report it to the elders. Thankfully all their friends were fine with it.

Sighing, Sasuke rubbed his temples then reached for his cup of water. Oh how he _hated_ the village elders. Making everything complicated. Thankfully they weren't suspicious of Yuki at all or else all three of them would be kicked out in a flash. The front door slammed open and Yuki stalked across the living room, a scowl covering her face.

"How'd the mission go?" Sasuke asked taking another sip of his water

Yuki turned to face him, crossing her arms.

"_Greeaat. _If you call having to run around for the whole time trying to catch a dog!" She huffed out walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Sounds like on of missions I had when I first started." Sasuke smirked setting down his cup.

"With Naruto?" The blonde asked curiously

Sasuke nodded his head.

"When did you...meet him exactly?" She asked looking at her father.

"Well," The Uchiha started leaning back slightly in his chair "It was when I was in the academy. We were paired to spar against each other. I easily defeated him."

"Well of course you were strong!" Yuki stated

Smiling, Sasuke shook his head. "Yes I was strong physically, but mentally he was stronger than anyone in the village. He changed the minds of so many people just because of his determination."

"Was he the reason you...came back?" The young girl asked curiously.

"Yes."

They sat in silence for several minutes, the blonde pondering her thoughts. Sasuke smiled slightly watching her.

_She reminds me of Naruto so much._

"Um...when did you umm...start you know..." She said finally stumbling over her words.

"When did I start loving him? Well, I guess since day 1. But I never registered it as love," Sasuke shrugged placing his hands on the table "What else do you want to know?"

"I want to know about my mom." Yuki looked up from the table, staring straight into his eyes.

Sighing he took a sip of his water, collecting his thoughts.

"She was a very beautiful lady," Sasuke started "She was kind. Naruto and I are very grateful that she did what she did."

"She carried me?" Yuki asked silently. Sasuke replied with a slow nod. "Am I related to Naruto in any way?"

"Yes...it's...complicated on how and even _I _ don't know exactly how they did it, but they did." Sasuke replied slowly.

"What happened to her?"

Sasuke sighed and looked down at the table, grabbing his cup and gulping down the rest of the water. He was afraid she was going to ask that, but then again he should of expected it.

"She...passed away. There was a raid on the small village she lived in and she was one of many that died." The Uchiha finally said looking up at his daughter.

She was staring at the table, her blonde hair covering her hair. She stood up suddenly, pushing her chair back with a force. She slowly walked away, heading towards her room. Yuki then stopped and turned, looking at the Uchiha with tear filled eyes.

"Thank you for telling me this daddy." She said quickly before rushing towards her room.

The dark haired man sighed standing up and walking towards the kitchen. He knew that she hardly called him daddy unless she was scared or sad. Setting down the cup, he walked over to the couch and sat down. Sasuke hated making his daughter cry, it hurt him so much. As much as he wanted to go comfort her though, Sasuke knew that just like himself she didn't like showing her emotions. Rubbing his temples, Sasuke leaned back against the couch and let out another sigh.

"How'd it go?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and glanced over at the blonde sitting next to him. Unlike said blonde, he was never jumpy.

"Good I guess." The Uchiha replied.

"I'm guessing she didn't take her death well, huh?"

"Hn."

The blonde leaned over slightly. Sasuke turned his head to face the blonde. Naruto smiled and leaned forward, giving the Uchiha a quick kiss.

"It'll be alight." Naruto smiled before giving a small wave and vanishing in a puff in smoke.

Sighing, the dark haired man leaned forward placing his head in his hands.

"Oh I hope so."

* * *

"Denied."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, releasing a low growl.

"And why is that?" Naruto slowly said.

The blonde crossed his arms staring at the village elders. Oh how he hated them. He had finally grown enough courage to confront them about his relationship with Sasuke. All he wanted was for them to accept it. But of course that didn't work out the way we wanted to.

"Its unacceptable for the hokage to be in that sort of relationship." Koharu stated simply.

"In what ways is it unacceptable? The village already know what Sasuke and I are to each other and they haven't stated that they were against it at all."

"But they never showed that they were for it either," Homura said placing his hands on the desk in front of him "It also won't be viewed positively by the other villages."

"How?! Everyone accepted that Gaara was gay! All the villages were even supportive of it" Naruto snapped back, clenching his fists.

_God these village elders!_

_**Kit, calm down. The last thing we need is for you to injure or kill one of them.**_

_Yeah yeah... _Naruto growled, taking a deep breath.

"You'll need to come up with a better reason for why it "isn't acceptable." Because what you're coming up with is a load of shit." Naruto said flatly, then turned on his heels striding out the door.

He walked down the long narrow hallway towards his office. Why he put up with them the world may never know. Tsunade had warned him about them before he became hokage, but he blew off the warning as her being protective of him. Oh how he has wished he headed her warning. The blonde rubbed his temples. Just one day he wished everything would run smoothly. Is that too much to ask? Naruto stopped and sighed then smiled. He could just ignore the elder's words and be open on his and Sasuke's relationship. He was the hokage anyways!

_**The purpose of the elders are for them to help the hokage with decisions. They know what's best for the village.**_

_And I don't?_ Naruto growled.

_**Of course you do, kit. I'm just saying they've had more experience in that field.**_

_Do you remember the Uchiha massacre? I don't think they were doing the best for the village then. _

_**That was instigated by Danzo.**_

_But they fully corroborated with it though._ The blonde continued walking towards his office.

_**They were only looking out for the village.**_

_Uh no they were just trying to get rid of a group that irritated them._

Naruto stepped into his office, slowly closing the door behind him.

_They're just so closed minded. Those old geezers will never accept my relationship. They aren't making these decisions for the good of the village, just for themselves._

Naruto sighed when Kurama didn't answer. He slowly walked towards the window overlooking the village. He loved the sight. Just watching the villagers go about their day made him happy. Plus the sunsets were just beautiful.

"Hokage-sama."

Sighing Naruto turned around. Couldn't he just get a couple minutes of peace? He looked to see two figures clad in their ANBU uniform standing before his desk. One, a female, had wrapping covering her skin wrapping her mouth in a mask-like manner. Her black and white ANBU mask was attached to her side. Her light blue hair pulled back into two pigtails with a few strands covering her face. She stared at Naruto with black emotionless eyes, a scar cutting through her left eye. The second figure, visibly male, stood firmly but still relaxed. His body, like his partner, was covered similarly in fish net which also covered his face in a mask. His light blue hair pulled into a pony tail with very few strands framing his face. His black eyes stared kindly at Naruto, a scar exactly the same as the woman's on his right eye. He clutched his mask in his hands. Smiling Naruto stepped forward. He liked these two a lot. They were the second best ninja in the ANBU and the blonde trusted them just as much as he trusted Sasuke.

"Ah what do my twins need today?"

The female flinched, her eye twitching slightly. The male just chuckles slightly before speaking.

"Remember we have names, hokage-sama."

"Eh, calling you Minoru and Manami isn't as fun...hey! Why don't I call you the Mwins? Get it cause-"

"We get it hokage-sama!" The male, Minoru, chuckled.

Naruto smirked and crossed his arms. Normally he would hate it when people interrupted him, but he allowed it since they were friends anyways.

"So what do ya need, youngsters?" Naruto smiled sliding into his chair.

"We're the same age." Manami said crossing her arms.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Naruto brushed it off with a wave of his hand.

"We have news." Manami stated.

Sighing Naruto leaned against his chair.

"Good or bad?" He asked closing his eyes

"Depends on how you look at it." Minoru replied.

The blonde cracked an eye open staring at the twin. "Go on..."

"Well," Manami started stepping forward "We found a new village."

"More like a village that wants to declare itself as a country." Minoru added

Naruto groaned leaning forward. All he wanted was for them to check on a report for the village, but they come back with this? The blonde rubbed his temple. It was going to be a long day.

"So I'm guessing the leader wants to talk to me?"

The twins nodded.

Naruto leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. Just what he needed. A village wanting to separate. It wasn't that he was against it. It was just the fact that he had nothing to go by. Small villages separating to form their own countries was rare. Small countries appeared all the time, but from uncontrolled land. Naruto knew he would have to get help from the village elder which pleased him oh so much. Slowly standing up, the blonde grabbed his cloak slipping it on. He strode towards the door then stopped, looking over his shoulder at the twins.

"You coming or not?"

"Yes!" The two responded quickly, putting on their masks.

"Is the leader outside the village?" Naruto said over his shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes along with the adviser and ANBU captain." Minoru replied

Nodding, Naruto continued walking. He expected as much. Kage typically didn't travel alone, even as powerful as they were it was still dangerous and if this village wanted to separate they need to have a powerful leader. If they don't something can happen to the leader and...well everything will be thrown out of balance. Plus finding a capable candidate was hard.

"Aren't you going to ask for input on the situation from the elders?" Manami spoke up as they walked through the quiet hallway.

Naruto stopped and turned to face them with crossed arms.

"Nope. For one they will just mess it up and cause chaos and war with everything and everyone. Also I don't want to talk to them for the second time in the last hour. Especially since our last meeting didn't go quiet well." Naruto replied.

Taking their silence as a cue to move on, the blonde turned around and continued walking towards the entrance. Pushing open the doors, Naruto stepped out of the building and walked faster through the town, weaving through the villagers who gave curious looks to their hokage. The twins fell into a brisk walk behind the blonde as they weaved carefully through the town. Finally reaching the entrance to the village, Naruto stopped and turned around to face the twins.

"Now remember. Do not take any action against them unless I say to. We don't want any unnecessary bloodshed."

The twins nodded and Naruto smiled, turning around quickly. Silently, they walked out of the village into the forest. The forest was quiet as they walked towards the clearing close by. The blonde was curious to see the leader of the village. He's heard that the village had many powerful ninja and if that was true then the leader should be at kage level. Maybe. If the reports were wrong then the village would be denied it's request. Well not that he was going to accept it anyways...well he might. Just depends on the impression the leader leaves. As they neared the clearing, the blonde could make out two figures sitting on a log and on standing before them.

_**Two females and a male kit. The females are sitting while the male is standing.**_

Naruto nodded stepped into the clearing. The three figures turned and watched as Naruto and the twins approached them. The male turned to face the blonde with arms crossed while the females stood up, standing next to the male. Naruto smiled and stopped walking a few feet away from the group.

"I'm Naruto, the hokage of Konoha and these two are my trusted ANBU members. Please pay no head to them. Just here as persecution."

Nodding, the female in the middle smiled and stepped forward.

"I am the leader, Kasumi. The male is Hiroshi my adviser. Amaya is my highest ranked ninja." Kasumi said.

Kasumi stared at Naruto with light green eyes. Her light brown hair slightly framed her face with a single strand going down the middle of her face to her nose. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders and stopped at her waist. Three black wave-like markings went across each cheek just like Naruto's whiskers. She wore a black strapless shirt that cut off halfway on her stomach. A black triangle shaped skirt hung on her hips with black knee high ninja shoes. A white robe wrapped around her body and a light blue gem hung on a strong around her neck.

Naruto glanced over at Amaya who didn't seem to be paying attention at all. Her black hair covered the right side of her face and framed the other half. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail which ended at her waist. She stared past Naruto with red eyes, with a small mole under the visible eye. She wore a black strapless shirt that stopped right under her chest. Three straps wrapped around her upper arms loosely, one bright blue one bright pink and one black. Her hands were covered with wrappings. Baggy ninja pants hung on her hips, one big cut on each side on the thigh exposing her thigh. Black ninja shoes sat on her feet. Red fire like markings were visible on her shoulders and thighs.

Glancing over at Hiroshi, Naruto saw the brown haired man glaring at him. His brown hair was slightly shaggy, covering his right eye, and reached his shoulders. His blue eyes were narrowed at the blonde. He wore a dark blue half short kimono on his left side, the left sleeve hiding his left arm, and a black low cut shirt that exposed his chest. A white sash wrapped around his waist tightly. Black ninja pants hugged his legs and black ninja shoes sat on his feet. He wore a fish net glove on his exposed arm. Three scars ran across his left cheek and right arm.

Hiroshi, Naruto observed, didn't seem to be pleased with him.

_**Probably just the stress from all of this, kit.**_

_Hopefully..._

"So! You want to separate from Konoha?" Naruto started turning his attention to Kasumi.

"Yes. We believe that we are strong enough to stand on our own. Of course, we plan on helping Konoha whenever they need." Kasumi said smiling.

"You think you are strong enough, huh?" Naruto said crossing his arms.

The only way to figure out if they were strong enough would be to have a battle...unexpected of course. They would need to be ready in any situation.

_Hopefully they don't take it badly..._

_**You plan on attacking them unexpectedly at full force and you hope they won't take it badly? What other way would they take it?**_

_You never know...maybe they will catch on._

Naruto glanced over his shoulders at the twins who stood still awaiting for a command. The blonde gave them a quick smirk and a wink which they replied with a slight nod. Naruto turned his attention back to the three in front of him smiling. Hiroshi narrowed his eyes at him, giving him a cold glare.

_Hmm...looks like he suspects something._

The brunette leaned over to the smaller woman, whispering something in her ear. The woman nodded and turned to the raven haired woman to her left, whispering something in her ear. She nodded, all three turning their attention back to Naruto. Hiroshi and Amaya stepped away from their leader slightly, Naruto cautiously watching their every move.

"Is our request approved or denied?"

Naruto glanced over at the small brunette who smiled at the blonde.

"Hmm. Hard to say. I don't really believe that you are strong." Naruto said slowly, turning his attention back to the other two.

They now flanked him, but from a good distance. Manami, though, stood beside the brunette while Minoru stood beside the raven haired woman. Smiling Naruto turned his head slightly to look at their leader.

"Want to prove me wrong?"

"Why certainly."

Naruto didn't expect the immediate attack. Then again he was underestimating the small group. Kasumi was suddenly in front of him, kunai drawn and attacking him with full force. The blonde easily dodged the attacks, but her speed seemed to increase the longer he stood in front of her. Quickly moving, Naruto side stepped one of Kasumi's attacks and leaped into a nearby tree.

_Simple attacks yet...seems like she's holding back. _

Smirking, Naruto summoned two shadow clones who quickly leaped onto the ground. Kasumi stood her ground, staring at the shadow clones. Naruto watched as she slowly closed her eyes, moving her arms tightly to her side.

_What the hell?_

The brunette's eyes snapped open, her eyes completely red. She charged the shadow clones, a huge grin forming on her face. The shadow clones clashed with her, but disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kasumi looked up to where Naruto sat perched on the tree branch, red eyes staring into Naruto's blue ones.

_Karuma?_

_**Kit this is you battle. You know if I help she's completely defeated. You're strong enough on your own.**_

_I know but what the hell was that?_

_**Beats me. Never seen it before.**_

Naruto stood up, quickly summoning two more shadow clones. He stuck out his hand, the two creating a small rasengan in his hand. The clones dispersed but another puff appeared in it's place.

"Naruto you idiot."

"Huh?" Naruto jumped at the voice loosing his balance slightly. A pale hand grabbed his hand and pulled him up before he fell off the branch. Naruto glared at his ANBU captain, who he assumed was only smirking behind his mask.

"Hey teme! We're in the middle of something here!"

"It can wait hokage-sama."

Naruto glanced back to the ground where the small group stood. Kasumi stared at Naruto, her eyes back to their light green. Hiroshi grinned widely while Amaya stared off into the woods. The twins stood off to the side, arms crossed. The blonde glanced back at Sasuke who continued to hold him. Why did Sasuke end up showing up at the worst of moments? Sighing Naruto glanced back down at the group.

"No it's fine. Just from that small quarrel I could tell you were strong. Miko, Achi?" Naruto glanced over at the twins, calling them by their code names.

"Hiroshi proved to be strong enough." Manami stated calmly

"Same with Amaya." Minoru replied

Nodding Naruto glanced back to Kasumi.

"Alrighty then. Seems like you pass the strength test. I shall personally bring you the papers in due time. I have to prepare them and address the matter to the village elders. Soon enough you shall become your own country." Naruto smiled at the three who all responded with a slight smile, even Hiroshi.

_Man what's up with him?_

Naruto pushed away from Sasuke and hopped down. Sasuke followed landing lightly behind him.

"Seems my hokage lacks in manners," Sasuke said from behind him. Naruto growled glancing at the raven haired from the corner of his eye. "I am Taicho, The ANBU captain."

"I am Kasumi, the leader of the small village." The small brunette said smiling at the Uchiha.

"Hiroshi." The brunette grunted crossing his arms, turning his head away from the two.

"My name is Amaya." The raven haired woman said glancing over at Sasuke.

"The pleasure is mine." Sasuke replied kindly.

_Since when was Sasuke kind? _

_**He's always kind. **_

_No!_

_**Kit. Remember when he bought you ramen? That's being kind.**_

_Nu-uh! He owed me, I beat him in a duel!_

_**Because he let you.**_

_Nu-uh!_

Naruto stomped his foot and pouted. He looked up and saw that the three before him were staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh you know. Just talking to Karuma."

"Karuma? Oh you mean the Kyuubi?" Kasumi said slightly tilting her head.

"Yup! The very one!"

"But I thought he was evil." Amaya said looking straight at Naruto.

"He was. Until I won him over." Naruto said grinning widely

"And you forgave him for killing your parents and destroying the village?" Hiroshi asked

"Of course," Naruto said crossing his arms "I forgive everyone. Things happen and people change. I wouldn't have this dobe here if I didn't forgive him." The finished motioning to Sasuke with his thumb.

"You wouldn't be hokage without my help though." Sasuke declared

"So not true!" Naruto growled turning to face the raven haired man.

Kasumi giggled slightly and Naruto snapped his head to look at her.

"What?" Naruto said quickly

"You act like a married couple!" The small brunette giggled

Naruto turned away, his cheeks turning a light pink.

"Well more or less we are."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. Did he really just..say that? Wait...why should he be surprised? They love each other a lot...they watch out for each other and everything but...it just seemed weird hearing those words from Sasuke.

"Ehh really? So cute! How long have you two been together?" Kasumi was suddenly very close to them, hands clasped together and jumping up and down. It was a typical response from the girls.

"Well officially, only 2 years." Sasuke replied

"So just when the 4th war ended?" Amaya suddenly said

Naruto nodded slowly, staring at the ground. That day was very strange...very strange indeed.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Naruto stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the battle field. It had only been a few days since the war had ended but they were still retrieving the bodies of the dead. It was a gruesome battle, most of the casualties coming from before Naruto joined the battle. They were able to stop Obito and Madara just in time. Naruto sighed and turned around, slowly walking down the cliff.**_

"_**Naruto."**_

_**Naruto glanced up and saw Sasuke standing before him, arms crossed his dark eyes gazing into his own blue ones.**_

"_**Did the kages accept your request?" Naruto asked curiously.**_

_**After the war ended, the kages had made the attempt to take the Uchiha into custody, the Raikage even attempting to kill him. Naruto had stopped them quickly and told them to think about it. He had helped them when he could of sided with Obito just as easily. They had immediately walked away, stating that they would discuss what they would do with him. When they had called to talk to Sasuke, the Uchiha told the blonde that he had a request of them.**_

"_**More or less. They didn't accept everything but they did say they would pardon my past actions and allow me back into the village." Sasuke said with a slight shrug**_

"_**Yes! Finally you can come back to the village!" Naruto said grinning widely**_

"_**Hey Naruto..." Sasuke started staring at the blonde**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Do you...really want me to stay?" Sasuke asked quietly**_

"_**Of course! We are friends!" Naruto replied quickly. **_

_**Sasuke nodded slowly and glanced away, his hair covering his eyes. He didn't seem very...pleased that he said they were friends. Maybe he didn't see him as a friend but as just a classmate? Naruto's heart throbbed in his chest slightly. Why was his heart hurting? He shouldn't be getting upset about something like this. Maybe...we was just upset that Sasuke might not view him as a friend. Even after all they had been through...**_

"_**Naruto...do you only view me as a friend."**_

_**Huh? Only...as a friend? Where is he going with this...**_

"_**What do you mean, teme?" Naruto asked slowly**_

"_**Never mind." Sasuke mumbled turning on his heels and slowly walking away.**_

"_**Hey wait!" Naruto ran up to the Uchiha, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around.**_

"_**What do you mean by only?" Naruto asked firmly**_

"_**I said never mind. Just forget about it dobe." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes, shrugging the blonde's hands off his shoulder.**_

"_**You don't typically ask these questions. I know you and when you ask something like this its something important. What do you mean by only Sasuke." Naruto growled**_

_**Sasuke stared at Naruto then quickly broke the gaze, staring at the ground.**_

"_**It means I view you more than a friend dobe."**_

_**Naruto stood their silently. More than a friend? Does that mean...no it can't be. They've always had a rivalry and Sasuke had always expressed is annoyance with the blonde. But why does it feel so...right coming from Sasuke? Why was his chest hurting more than ever? Does...he actually...**_

"_**I'll just be going then." Sasuke said quietly, turning around. Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's hand before he got to far, looking straight into the other's eyes.**_

"_**I...just don't know what to say. My chest started hurting when you said that but...I just don't know what to say. I don't know what I'm feeling because I've never felt like this before and I.." Naruto dropped his gaze to the ground.**_

_**Did he actually like Sasuke more than a friend? Just what was this pain in his chest?**_

"_**Dobe." **_

_**Naruto felt warm arms wrap around him and he looked up. Sasuke help Naruto tightly to him, a slight smile on his face.**_

"_**It's your heart and it's called love. I feel it all the time when I see you..." Sasuke said slowly staring at the blonde**_

_**Love...? It made sense now...why he always pursued Sasuke. He never knew why...he just thought it was because they were friends...but it was actually something more. That's why he hated Sakura loving Sasuke...not because he loved her but because he loved...Sasuke.**_

"_**It makes sense now..." Naruto mumbled**_

"_**Dobe." Sasuke mumbled back**_

_**Sasuke grabbed the blonde's chin, tilting it up. Naruto felt warm lips against his and his eyes widen. Sasuke was...kissing him? The Uchiha pulled away, releasing the blonde's chin. Naruto's stomach did flips and his heart pounded in his chest. He remembered...this is exactly how he felt when they had accidentally kissed back when they were younger. Naruto cheeks turned red and he stared at the ground.**_

"_**I uh..." Naruto stumbled saying. What was he supposed to say after that?**_

"_**I had asked if we could be together."**_

_**Naruto's head snapped up. Together? As in...living...together as a couple?**_

"_**W-what did they say?" Naruto asked**_

"_**Tsunade had to talk to the village elders." Sasuke said coldly**_

_**Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. The village elders always caused trouble. Tsunade even said she didn't like them. Why did she have to seek their counsel on it?**_

"_**When I become hokage..." Naruto started clenching his fists **_

_**Sasuke chuckled stepping away from the blonde.**_

"_**You'll be a great hokage." Sasuke said with a smirk**_

"_**Believe it!" Naruto replied with a smile**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Who confessed first?"

Naruto glanced up at Kasumi who stared at him with eager eyes.

"Sasuke more or less." Naruto replied with a smirk

"Ehhh so you're seme?" The small brunette said turning to look at Sasuke

"Of course." Sasuke smirked

Naruto turned away blushing. Now why were they going into their sex life?

"Hokage-sama."

Naruto turned to look at the ground. There stood an ANBU member standing beside the ninjas from the small village.

"Yes?" Naruto groaned. It was never good when an ANBU member comes seeking for him.

"The elders would like to have a conference with you."

Told you. Sighing Naruto stepped away from Sasuke, dropping onto the ground. Looking at the small group, the blonde smiled.

"It was nice having this talk. I'll be by in a few days with the paperwork."

The three nodded and Naruto sighed. Time to deal with the damn elders.

* * *

And that ends Chapter 2 ^-^ Please review!


End file.
